fantasy_featherfandomcom-20200213-history
The Westerns
"Aww you're so cute and pinkie." -''' Jayjay's reaction to Niquie. Story Meanwhile Jayjay is standing on the cave entrance staring at the sunrise her queen appears and consoles Jayjay they had their conversation and then she tells the queen that she needs to return to her farm to feed the animals and the queen tells her to be careful Jayjay was about to return to the farm when Raven appears on Jayjay way they had their conversation and Raven tells jayjay her last word romantically meanwhile she returns to her farm and explores the damages and then she hears the animal whooshing around Jayjay she locate this unknown creature until then the pink creature appears on Jayjay's head with that cute face she pronounced her name is Niquie the cute little pink fox they befriends after their conversation they hears the horses they discovers that it's the western family from yesterday intruding to steal the animals for dinner if Jayjay lets them steal then they left if Jayjay stops them she have to find the way to banish them from stealing after battling those couples is either Jayjay banishes them or killed them Jayjay met Niquie that she reacts about Jayjay and they move along. Players # Jayjay Burdell Choices '''The sun is rising Ke$ha appears Ke$ha: '''Oh my darling what happened to you after you're being chased by someone? Truth - Ke$ha understands �� Not Important - Ke$ha understands �� '''Ke$ha: Oh darling is there anything you need to tell me? Yes - Ke$ha understands No - Ke$ha understands Maybe - Ke$ha understands Don't Know - Ke$ha understands Ke$ha tells Jayjay her story Conversation complete Check outside Return to the farm or Explore the forest # Throw rocks at the river # Bring the logs # View the birds # Write on the diary # Dig for items # Artify the forest # Travel to home Raven appears Conversation complete Raven tells Jayjay last words romantically Forget - Jayjay forgets �� Love - Jayjay blushes and puts her right hand on her chest �� The damaged farm Explore the farm # Check in the farm # Feed the animals # Fix the damages # relax on the roof # Write on the diary Jayjay hears noises Locate the creature My Little Puppy What happened to you? Demons �� Angry Mob Cart Bulls Dead Animals �� The Fermiers are robbing the animals for dinner Battle Stop the family Out of time �� # Fight the family # Take the gun �� Shoot in the air Shoot the family Shoot the tractor If Jayjay shoots something or activates the tractor the family got distraction Hide the animals 3. Activate the tractor 4. Call the police The police arrests the family If Jayjay distracts the family The family left Move along Boss Battles # The Fermier Family References # Life Is Strange 2 - Sean explores the forest camp Trivia # Those family are the real family who cursed Martin Mystery's aunt's land by using their cursable scarecrow with their deed they appears in Jayjay Burdell's story to steal animals for dinner. # The mystery about Jayjay's friend is that she's small and pink and she's fox it appear to be some forever magic. Collectibles Cartoons # Bird Owl Cartoon - In the forest bushes.